<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i seem to be) struck by you by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532127">(i seem to be) struck by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, a single use of the word slut, but they say it in reference to themself, in that kuroo's a grad student i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he brings the glass to his lips, he feels a set of eyes on him; the feeling of being watched creeps up his back uncomfortably, and he turns his head to find the source.<br/>They’re at the other end of the bar, a whiskey glass in one hand and the other in their pocket. The stranger is show-stoppingly gorgeous, with soft dark curls and a jawline that could cut glass. They’re wearing a sheer black top and the tightest jeans Kuroo’s ever seen. Through the fabric of their top Kuroo spots a tattoo covering their bicep, something colorful and bright.<br/>They make a show of looking Kuroo up and down before finishing their drink.<br/>Kuroo calls the bartender over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a dark lit place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heavily inspired by and titled from finger eleven's paralyzer because it's 2006 i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What, pray tell, was the point of Bokuto dragging him out to the club if he was just going to dance with his boyfriend all night?</p><p>In the days before Asahi had come into Bokuto’s life, Bokuto and Kuroo would go to clubs together all the time, either picking up someone to take home or going home with each other. And Kuroo likes Asahi a lot and doesn’t begrudge him Bokuto’s heart at all, but it’s a lot harder to get laid when you don’t have your wingman <em> or </em> your backup plan. </p><p>Kuroo’s had a stressful enough week as it is, with three exams and a project due, and he’d been looking forward to a night at home catching up on the sleep he’d missed while he was doing last-minute studying. But then Bokuto had shown up at his door in a crop top and short shorts, Asahi in tow, and declared they were going out.</p><p>And that was that.</p><p>Kuroo feels that it’s a waste of his makeup to be here tonight. The club’s pretty new, just a few months old, and it’s got a stupid, pretentious name that refuses to be capitalized: “pretty setting.” It’s not an especially pretty interior, but that might be the way it’s currently filled wall-to-wall with sweaty people. He’s not even dancing; he’s sulking at the bar. Bokuto isn’t a great dancer, his body built for brute strength rather than subtle grace, but he’s mesmerizing anyway just because of how beautiful he is. From here Kuroo can see how enthralled Asahi is, too, and he suspects that’s why Asahi always tags along even though the club isn’t really his scene. </p><p>Okay, so maybe he begrudges Asahi Bokuto’s heart—or at least his dick—just a little bit.</p><p>It could just be that it’s been so damn long since he’s gotten laid. He’s been in school mode for months now and hasn’t had time to so much as blink, much less go out and try to pick someone up. And Asahi being around has made Bokuto want to go out less, too, so Kuroo hasn’t had a reason to do anything but hole up in the apartment and study. </p><p>It’s been great for his grades. It’s been less great for his cock.</p><p>He surveys the club. He’s really not in the mood for dancing, which leaves him with not a lot of options for finding someone to go home with. He’s strongly considering just going home on his own and jerking off when Bokuto comes over to the bar.</p><p>“Kuroo!” Bokuto leans in, just a hair too close, and the sheen of sweat on his skin really shouldn’t be that sexy. He puts in his order, two cocktails with goofy names, and steps back to face Kuroo. There’s a bright grin on his face, the way there usually is, and his crop top clings to his skin. If Kuroo tried, he could reach out and tug Bokuto down into a kiss, run his hands over the expanse of unfairly-beautiful muscles. </p><p>Kuroo desperately needs to think about something else. </p><p>“Come dance with us,” Bokuto says, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“I’d just be third-wheeling,” Kuroo points out. </p><p>Bokuto pouts, his bottom lip poking out in a frown. “But you’re such a good dancer! And you look so pretty tonight. You’d have more fun with us.”</p><p>Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut as the bartender brings Bokuto his drinks.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Kuroo says. “You guys have fun, though.”</p><p>Bokuto leans in to kiss his cheek. “Come find us if you change your mind!”</p><p>Kuroo crosses his arms across his chest as Bokuto parts the crowd to find Asahi again. He really has no idea how effortlessly hot he is, and it strikes Kuroo as incredibly unfair. He needs something to take his mind off it all. He turns back to the bar and takes another sip of his drink.</p><p>As he brings the glass to his lips, he feels a set of eyes on him; the feeling of being watched creeps up his back uncomfortably, and he turns his head to find the source.</p><p>They’re at the other end of the bar, a whiskey glass in one hand and the other in their pocket. The stranger is show-stoppingly gorgeous, with soft dark curls and a jawline that could cut glass. They’re wearing a sheer black top and the tightest jeans Kuroo’s ever seen. Through the fabric of their top Kuroo spots a tattoo covering their bicep, something colorful and bright.</p><p>They make a show of looking Kuroo up and down before finishing their drink.</p><p>Kuroo calls the bartender over.</p><p>“Another of whatever they’re drinking,” he says, and the bartender follows Kuroo’s gaze and huffs a laugh.</p><p>“You should know, they’re here every week,” he says. “Pick up a new guy every time.”</p><p>Perfect, thinks Kuroo. “And I’ll take one of whatever they’re having as well. Just serve it down there.”</p><p>The bartender rolls his eyes and moves away to make the drinks. The stranger watches Kuroo while he finishes his own drink. When the bartender serves them, they look down at the two glasses, and then up at Kuroo with a smile on their face that leaves him breathless.</p><p>They beckon him with a crooked finger.</p><p>Kuroo feels like he’s moving through something akin to soup as he approaches the other end of the bar. The air is thick in a way he hadn’t noticed before, the scent of sweat and desperation filling the crowded club. The way the stranger waits for him, their lips parted, their eyes dark, makes him feel like he can’t possibly get there fast enough, and yet his body won’t cooperate. </p><p>It’s ten seconds or ten minutes or ten years before he gets there; the stranger immediately hooks a thumb in his belt loop and pulls him close.</p><p>“Akaashi Keiji,” they say. Up close they’re even prettier than from afar; Kuroo would happily drown in their eyes. “And you’re awfully bold, assuming I’d rather drink with you than drink alone.”</p><p>“You were watching me,” Kuroo points out. Their mouths are only centimeters apart, close enough that Kuroo could close the gap by tipping his head forward just so. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi purrs. “I watch a lot of men.”</p><p>“Take a lot home too, or so I hear.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles, and on them it feels predatory. Kuroo bites his lip.</p><p>“Let me guess,” they say. “The bartender gave you a little tip.”</p><p>Kuroo hums his affirmation. </p><p>“And you didn’t take it.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>Akaashi blinks and leans forward into Kuroo’s space, past his mouth and to his ear. “You’re either very stupid or very smart,” they murmur. “I can’t wait to find out which it is.”</p><p>Kuroo’s pants suddenly feel tight.</p><p>Akaashi backs up, a serene smile back in place on their face, and takes a sip of the drink Kuroo had bought him. Kuroo follows suit now that he can breathe again and is both surprised and unshocked to find that Akaashi’s drinking whiskey neat. </p><p>“What do you do for a living, Kuroo Tetsurou?” Akaashi asks, looking at Kuroo over the rim of their glass.</p><p>“I’m a graduate student,” Kuroo answers. “I’m getting my doctorate in chemistry.”</p><p>Akaashi raises their eyebrows. “And what do you hope to do with it?”</p><p>“Pharmaceutical research,” Kuroo answers.</p><p>Akaashi licks their lips. “Impressive. Although you probably don’t get much action working in a lab all day, do you?”</p><p>Kuroo grins. “You’d be surprised. I like to do it right on the periodic table.”</p><p>Akaashi can’t seem to decide if they want to laugh or not, and in the end they turn toward the bar and take another sip from their drink.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me what you did, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo says.</p><p>Akaashi sets their glass down. “Getting familiar already?”</p><p>“I’d like to get very familiar, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“And right to the point.” Akaashi leans up against the bar. “You’re very bold, Kuroo-san.”</p><p>“I’m a man who knows what he wants,” Kuroo answers.</p><p>Akaashi finishes their drink, and Kuroo watches the line of their throat as they swallow. When they set their glass down they turn back to him. “And what is it that you want?”</p><p>Kuroo moves in close again. His hands graze Akaashi’s hips, and Akaashi gasps quietly. They’re back in control quickly, but Kuroo wonders if maybe he’s successfully thrown them off for the first time all night. “To put it bluntly, Akaashi-kun, I want you.”</p><p>Akaashi watches him impassively, and after a long moment of deliberation they reach over and tug Kuroo’s glass out of his hand. They tip it back and finish it before Kuroo can say anything at all.</p><p>“Why don’t you close out your tab, then, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi suggests, “and we can find somewhere more private.”</p><p>They wrap themselves around Kuroo’s waist from behind, and Kuroo can feel the line of their cock pressing against his thigh. Kuroo inhales sharply, and he thinks he hears a chuckle from Akaashi before they lean their forehead against his back.</p><p>The moments that pass while Kuroo flags down the bartender and pays his tab are the longest of his life. Akaashi’s slipped their hands under his shirt and is running the pads of their fingers over Kuroo’s hips and lower back; Kuroo’s entire body has erupted in goosebumps. The bartender gives him what might be a disapproving look as he pushes the check across to Kuroo.</p><p>“Be safe out there,” he offers, and Kuroo is spared having to respond by Akaashi tugging him away by the belt loops.</p><p>“You live nearby?” Kuroo asks as Akaashi guides him through the crowd.</p><p>“To be honest, Kuroo-san, I wasn’t thinking I wanted to wait that long,” Akaashi answers, and it’s then that Kuroo notices that Akaashi is pulling him further into the club, not toward the door.</p><p>“I didn’t peg you to be the bathroom sex type,” Kuroo answers, and Akaashi shoots him a look over their shoulder. </p><p>“You won’t be pegging me tonight,” they say. “Ask me nicely and be a good boy, and you might get a second chance some other time.”</p><p><em> Fuck </em>. Kuroo has no idea how Akaashi has so thoroughly wormed their way under his skin, but it’s seemed effortless on their part. They’re not even breaking a sweat as they lead him through a door that reads “authorized personnel only.”</p><p>“Authorized personnel, huh?” Kuroo questions.</p><p>The door shuts behind them and thrusts them into the dark. The noise of the club is suddenly muted; the music, the people, the thumping of the bass are all in one world, and Akaashi’s just led him into another world entirely. </p><p>“I’ve got friends in low places,” Akaashi breathes from somewhere directly next to Kuroo.</p><p>They press him up against the door and claim his mouth with their own. Kuroo feels like a man on the verge of dying of thirst who’s just been given a canteen of the freshest, cleanest water in the world. Akaashi kisses just as cleverly as they talk, and Kuroo feels pinned even though Akaashi’s hands aren’t even on him. He moans as they lick past his lips and into his mouth. For several minutes Akaashi keeps him there with nothing more than their mouth, and it takes a while before Kuroo gets bold enough to test putting his hands on Akaashi. Kuroo wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, and Akaashi breaks away from him. </p><p>Kuroo’s chest heaves. “You’re very talented, Akaashi-kun,” he manages. </p><p>For a moment he thinks he’s pushed the line too far, that maybe Akaashi didn’t want to be touched yet, so Akaashi’s mouth against his neck takes him by surprise. “I’m just getting started, Kuroo-san,” they say against his skin.</p><p>Their hands find him, then, and unbutton his shirt to expose his chest. They find his nipples and pull them taut, and Kuroo’s head thunks against the door. He doesn’t even notice the dull pain; Akaashi pushes his shirt further out of the way and moves their head down to his clavicle. They bite down, hard, and Kuroo cries out and rolls his hips.</p><p>Akaashi chuckles quietly. “And they call me the slut,” they murmur. “I could have you right here, Kuroo-san, couldn’t I? You’d come right here against the door for me if I asked you to.”</p><p>Kuroo knows the answer is yes, but he can’t help but hold out a bit longer, push back at them just a little bit. “Are you going to get down on your knees for me, Akaashi-kun? Bet my cock would look pretty in your mouth.”</p><p>Akaashi takes one hand and fists it in Kuroo’s hair, knocking his head against the door again. “If anyone’s getting on their knees here, it’ll be you.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs once. The pain is just on this side of pleasurable, and Akaashi seems to know exactly where his limits are. This is going to be a very good night.</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” he answers. Akaashi’s answering smile shoots straight through him.</p><p>“Good boy,” Akaashi says. They let go of Kuroo’s hair and use that hand to grab harshly at his jaw as they bring their mouths together again. They scratch their nails down Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo goes limp against them, completely at their mercy. </p><p>“You like that, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks. “You like when I use my nails?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo answers. “Feels good, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>Akaashi hums and scratches him again, right along his neck where his skin is already tender from their mouth being there earlier. Kuroo tips his head back to allow them more access, and Akaashi sighs softly.</p><p>“<em> Very </em> good,” they praise. “You mark up so pretty, Kuroo-san. Wonder what you’ll look like tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Maybe you should stick around and find out,” Kuroo says.</p><p>Akaashi blows hot air against his neck, bringing the sting of the scratch out again. “Maybe so,” they murmur. “Come along, then.”</p><p>Akaashi grabs at his wrist again and leads him further into the dark. It seems like a path they’ve taken before, because their feet are sure despite the lack of lighting. At the end of the hallway a light shines under a door, and this is their destination, it seems. Akaashi fishes a key out of their pocket and unlocks it, tugging Kuroo inside and locking it behind them again.</p><p>The room is a small office with navy walls. In one corner there’s a computer on a neatly organized desk, and against the far wall there’s a modern looking gray couch. </p><p>Kuroo looks around and suppresses a laugh. “This is yours, I take it?”</p><p>Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “Obviously.”</p><p>“So you’re…”</p><p>“The owner and manager of this establishment, yes,” Akaashi says. “That’s Semi at the bar. He’s not wrong when he says I’m here every week.”</p><p>“And the bit about taking a new guy home all the time?” Kuroo questions.</p><p>Akaashi shrugs. “Only when I see someone I really want.”</p><p>Kuroo bites his lip. “So you really want me?”</p><p>Akaashi runs a finger over his lips, down his chest to his hips, and dips into the waistline of his pants.</p><p>“Why don’t you take these off and we’ll find out?” Akaashi says.</p><p>Kuroo complies quickly, unbuttoning his jeans and shucking them to the floor, while Akaashi watches him with unblinking eyes. The boxers he keeps on for now, but he loses everything else, and Akaashi licks their lips.</p><p>“Couch,” they direct, and Kuroo goes to it.</p><p>Akaashi stands directly over him as they undress, removing their top slowly. The tattoo Kuroo had glimpsed earlier is some sort of owl captured mid-flight, and he takes a mental note to get a closer look at it later. For now, his eyes are fixed on the way Akaashi’s slender fingers slowly work the zipper of their jeans. Their hips sway as they work the denim down to the floor, leaving them in only their underwear as they lean down over Kuroo.</p><p>“Open your legs nice and wide, Kuroo-san,” they say.</p><p>Kuroo does as he’s told, eager to get Akaashi’s hands on him again. Akaashi puts one hand on the back of the couch to get close to Kuroo. Their eyes move downward to the way Kuroo’s very obvious erection tents his boxers.</p><p>“You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you,” Akaashi says. They reach down and wrap their hand around him through the fabric, and Kuroo’s hips jerk upward automatically.</p><p>“Akaashi-kun,” he gasps. </p><p>Akaashi moves their mouth against Kuroo’s ear. “Yes, Kuroo-san?” they ask. “Do you need something?”</p><p>Kuroo swallows hard and fights the urge to grind against Akaashi’s hand, suspecting that won’t get him any closer to what he wants. “Whatever you want,” Kuroo breathes. “I want you to take me however you want, Akaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi presses their mouth to Kuroo’s skin. “Good boy,” they praise, and Kuroo keens quietly. “Can you be patient for a moment?”</p><p>Kuroo nods, and Akaashi takes their hand away from his cock. Kuroo watches intently as Akaashi kneels on the couch, one leg between Kuroo’s, pressed firmly up against him, and the other swung wide so they’re straddling Kuroo’s thigh.</p><p>“How’s that?” Akaashi asks, and Kuroo’s eyes flutter shut.</p><p>“It’s good, Akaashi-kun,” he answers. “You feel really good.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles as they lean down to kiss Kuroo again. Akaashi’s mouth is magic and sin and Kuroo could easily kiss them all day, could be satisfied with just this if that’s all Akaashi were willing to give him. Their hands find the back of his head and tangle in his hair, holding him close. </p><p>“Will you hold me, Kuroo-san?” they ask against his mouth, and Kuroo nods eagerly.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist, and Akaashi sighs above him before moving to kiss him again. Kuroo wonders absently if he could come like this, from just holding Akaashi close and the pressure of their leg against him. </p><p>Akaashi grinds slowly against Kuroo’s leg, and Kuroo gasps at the slow drag of their cock against him. </p><p>“What do you think?” Akaashi murmurs. They lean forward to touch their forehead to Kuroo’s. “Would you like to touch me, Kuroo-san?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo answers swiftly. “Yes, please.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles at him and stands, and the loss of friction against his cock is frustrating. His thighs tremble with the effort of keeping them open as Akaashi slowly loses the last layer of their clothing. </p><p>He’d felt them before, but it’s still somewhat surprising to see the length of their cock. They reach down and stroke it slowly, knowing Kuroo’s eyes are fixated on them. Kuroo’s mouth waters.</p><p>“Give me your hand,” Akaashi instructs, and Kuroo reaches up. Akaashi takes it and gently wraps his hand around their dick, both of their hands guiding his. “Go ahead,” they say, and maybe they’re more affected than they’re letting on, because their voice is husky and trembling slightly.</p><p>Kuroo strokes them slowly, looking back and forth between their face and their cock. Akaashi tips their head back to the ceiling, and Kuroo watches as they swallow hard, their throat bobbing up and down. He’s tempted to lean forward and take their head into his mouth, to run his tongue over the slit that’s dribbling pre-come. He hopes at some point Akaashi will grant him that permission, but for now he’s more than satisfied with bringing them to completion like this. Akaashi moans quietly as Kuroo begins to quicken his pace.</p><p>“Good?” Kuroo asks.</p><p>“Ah—yes, <em> very </em> good, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi answers.</p><p>Satisfied, Kuroo keeps at his task of making Akaashi fall apart. He moves his hand from their shaft to their balls and massages them gently. With his other hand, Kuroo reaches around and squeezes at their ass. Akaashi’s breath hitches in their throat.</p><p>“Interesting,” Kuroo murmurs as he returns to stroking Akaashi’s cock. He leans forward to press his mouth against the skin of their hip, which is covered in a light sheen of sweat. He flicks his tongue out to taste, and his eyes flicker up toward Akaashi.</p><p>They seem distracted, looking just behind Kuroo instead of at him. Kuroo slows his hand for a moment.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Akaashi frowns and shakes their head. “You’re perfect, Kuroo-san. I just don’t want to stain the couch.”</p><p>“Come on my face, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo answers immediately, and one side of Akaashi’s mouth quirks up in a grin.</p><p>“Is that what you want, Kuroo-san?” they ask, cupping his cheek, and Kuroo nods helplessly. “Should have known,” they hum. “Make me come, then.”</p><p>Kuroo returns to stroking them, his hand moving in quick, clever movements up and down their shaft. He runs his thumb over their slit, and Akaashi shivers.</p><p>“Close,” they mutter, their chest heaving.</p><p>Kuroo bites his lip and works his hand just a little faster, just a little tighter, and Akaashi’s hands find his hair once again to hold him in place. Their hips cant forward slightly, like they can’t quite control them. Their jaw drops as they pant, and Kuroo can’t look away from how gorgeous they are, chasing their orgasm as they fuck into his hand.</p><p>“Kuroo-san—” they gasp.</p><p>Kuroo closes his eyes just in time for Akaashi to paint his face. They stroke them through it, milking the rest of their orgasm out of them as their fingers tighten in his hair. Their free hand finds Kuroo’s and grasps it tight, and Kuroo gently eases their cock out of his hold and opens his eyes again only to find Akaashi staring down at him, mouth still open as their chest heaves.</p><p>“Thank you, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo says, and Akaashi huffs a laugh.</p><p>“You really are good, aren’t you,” they praise. </p><p>“For someone I really want,” Kuroo answers.</p><p>Akaashi bites their lip. They straddle Kuroo’s thigh again and bring their faces close together. “Now you’re just flattering me,” they murmur against Kuroo’s lips.</p><p>“I’m only telling the truth,” Kuroo answers, and Akaashi closes the gap between them.</p><p>Kuroo is floating, tethered to the ground only by the weight of Akaashi against his body, as they push their tongue into his mouth. Kuroo drops his jaw and lets Akaashi explore, and the thought that he’d give Akaashi anything they wanted in the moment hits him hard, has him gasping for air. Akaashi’s hand snakes down between them and rubs at Kuroo’s cock through his boxers, and Kuroo whines, biting at Akaashi’s bottom lip.</p><p>“You want more, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks.</p><p>Kuroo can only keen in response.</p><p>They stand without moving their lips from his. “Lift your hips,” they direct, and Kuroo follows their instructions. Akaashi slides his boxers down to the floor and finally, <em> finally </em> frees his cock.</p><p>Akaashi licks their lips. “Aren’t you pretty.”</p><p>“Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo breathes, voice shaky.</p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” They settle back on top of him and take his cock into their hand. Kuroo groans as they touch him, their hand practiced and steady. He shouldn’t be surprised that they’re just as good at this as they are at everything else they’ve done to him so far, and yet their confidence and ease still leaves him breathless.</p><p>“Gods, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo manages. </p><p>“It feels good to have me touch you, doesn’t it?” Akaashi presses their forehead against Kuroo’s. “Isn’t it kind of me to give you what you want?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Kuroo sputters. “Thank you, thank you, you feel amazing.”</p><p>Akaashi smiles. “Good boy, Kuroo-san.” </p><p>That’s another way Kuroo thinks he could come—just from Akaashi’s words of praise. He pictures, briefly, Akaashi gagging him, blindfolding him, and just whispering into his ear until he can’t take it anymore. He shudders.</p><p>Akaashi takes two fingers and coats them in Kuroo’s pre-come. “Wet for me, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Yes, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Akaashi kisses his cheek. “Will you open up for me, sweetheart? Why don’t you see how good you taste.”</p><p>Kuroo’s jaw drops, and Akaashi presses their fingers inside his mouth. He closes around them automatically, sucking at them and running his tongue between. Akaashi lets surprise show on their face for just a moment before their mask returns.</p><p>“Eager,” they say. “Must be good. I’d like to taste, too. Open up again.”</p><p>Kuroo does so, and Akaashi kisses him, licking inside his mouth. Kuroo can hardly breathe with their hand on his cock and their tongue down his throat. His thighs begin to tremble.</p><p>“You’re close, aren’t you,” Akaashi breathes. “Should I let you come? Or should I tease you some more?”</p><p>Kuroo whines. “Please, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>“You’ve been so good, haven’t you?” Akaashi licks his neck. “But I bet you like being teased. I bet you like being brought so close to getting what you want only to have it taken away.”</p><p>“Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo breathes. “I’m going to come, <em> please </em>, can I come?”</p><p>Akaashi seems to consider this even as they continue to stroke him. Kuroo keens and balls his hands into fists.</p><p>“I would like to see how many times I can edge you before you come,” Akaashi breathes. “Tie you down and have my way with you for as long as I’d like.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> fuck </em>!” Kuroo squeezes his eyes shut. “Please, Akaashi-kun, I can’t—”</p><p>“I know, sweetheart. Just a moment.” They reach over and grab a tissue and wrap it around the head of Kuroo’s cock. “Alright, Kuroo-san. Come for me.”</p><p>Kuroo screams as his orgasm rips through him. Akaashi rests their lips against the pulse point in his neck and keeps stroking him.</p><p>“Can you still take it?” they murmur.</p><p>“Yes, yes, don’t stop,” Kuroo breathes.</p><p>Akaashi hums their approval and doesn’t slow their pace. Kuroo feels like his orgasm goes on forever, with Akaashi’s steady hand continuing to move over him and milk him for as long as possible. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes as pleasure and pain mix and become one overwhelming, neverending feeling.</p><p>“Akaashi-kun, I can’t—”</p><p>Akaashi’s hand slows immediately and comes to a stop. Kuroo feels wrung out, like Akaashi’s taken every inch of him apart and then pieced him back together. He throws his head back and gasps for air. Akaashi disposes of the tissue and uses another to clean his face of the come that remains from their release. They sit on the couch beside him, bringing a hand up to pet through his hair.</p><p>“This is what I first noticed about you,” they say. Kuroo’s eyes flicker toward them. “You caught my eye while you were talking to your friend. You have the messiest hair I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Kuroo huffs a laugh, but he’s still so breathless it comes out as more of a toneless puff. “Product does nothing for it. It’s been twenty-three years like this, I’ve given up.”</p><p>Akaashi doesn’t respond, but they don’t stop the motion of their hand, either. Kuroo lets his eyes close and focuses on only the feeling of their fingers against his scalp. They bring him back to life, back to the world around them. Kuroo can focus again on the thumping of the bass out on the floor. Idly he wonders if Bokuto and Asahi have noticed his absence, or if they’re even still here.</p><p>“Your face scrunched up,” Akaashi observes. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>Kuroo turns his head to Akaashi. They’re serene as ever, composed despite being fully naked on the couch in their office. Kuroo lifts his mouth in half a grin.</p><p>“Wondering if my friends noticed I’m gone,” he responds. </p><p>“The guy at the bar.”</p><p>Kuroo nods. “My best friend, and his boyfriend’s here, too. They were dancing, which is the thing one usually does in a club.”</p><p>“But you weren’t.”</p><p>“It’s been a long week. I’ve been pretty stressed.” He hesitates a moment before putting a hand on Akaashi’s thigh. “You helped, though.”</p><p>Akaashi’s face is unreadable, some mix of pleased and detached. “I’m glad to hear it,” they murmur after a moment.</p><p>Akaashi’s lips are swollen and pink, and if theirs are visibly larger he can’t imagine what his own must look like. Kuroo reaches up and presses his thumb into Akaashi’s bottom lip.</p><p>“The bartender said you’ve got a different guy every week,” he says quietly, and Akaashi rolls their eyes.</p><p>“An exaggeration, I assure you,” they answer, and Kuroo laughs once. </p><p>Quiet settles between them again. If Semi had been telling the truth, even an exaggerated version of it, it means Akaashi’s not one to sleep with the same guy twice. He wonders if he’s made enough of an impression to break that streak. He hopes, perhaps against hope, that he has—he knows already he hasn’t had enough of Akaashi’s hands on him, of their mouth against his skin.</p><p>He can only hope Akaashi feels the same about him.</p><p>“I should let you get back to your friends,” Akaashi says, and Kuroo fights a sigh.</p><p>“If they’re still here,” Kuroo says. He bites his lip. “I had a really good time, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>Akaashi reaches out and touches his face, their fingers dragging across his cheek. “I did, too, Kuroo-san.” </p><p>They dress in silence, but Kuroo steals looks at Akaashi as he does. He wills himself to say something, to do something to convince Akaashi that this shouldn’t be a one-time thing, but he can’t figure out what the right thing is. Akaashi’s dressed again, and Kuroo can see the faint mark of his fingerprints against their hip through the mesh of their shirt.</p><p>Kuroo buttons his jeans and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Do I get a kiss goodbye?” he asks.</p><p>Akaashi smiles. “If you ask nicely.”</p><p>Kuroo reaches out and takes their hand, turning it over and running his fingers along the lines of their palm. “Please, Akaashi-kun.”</p><p>Akaashi seems to hesitate half a moment before pulling Kuroo to them, wrapping their arms around his waist and kissing him. Kuroo is surprised at the desperation of it; he had thought Akaashi had already gotten everything they wanted, and yet they’re kissing him like they’re still not satisfied. They bite at his bottom lip and get him to moan. Their fingers grasp at the fabric of his shirt, and then just as suddenly as they started they stop. They step back, watching Kuroo another moment before they turn away.</p><p>“You know your way out?” they ask.</p><p>Kuroo’s heart breaks just a little. “Yeah. Thanks. See you around, maybe.”</p><p>“See you.” </p><p>Kuroo opens the door, steps out into the darkness of the hallway, and shuts it behind him.</p><p>The sounds of the club are closer now than they were in the office, and he preemptively has a headache beginning to form in his temple. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and finds he has seven messages from Bokuto.</p><p>Bo: hey where’d you go????</p><p>Bo: omg wait</p><p>Bo: are you getting laid rn?????</p><p>Bo: SO PROUD OF YOU DUDE</p><p>Bo: but also we’re getting...uh tired</p><p>Bo: so we’re gonna head out</p><p>Bo: love you dude see you tomorrow!!!</p><p>Kuroo shakes his head and pockets his phone. They had, then, left without him. So he should go out there, make his way through the crowd, and head home himself.</p><p>Except.</p><p>He turns back and knocks at the door three times. It opens immediately to a wide-eyed Akaashi.</p><p>“Listen, my friends are already gone and I—”</p><p>Akaashi grabs his wrist and tugs him back in, already kissing him, and Kuroo smiles against his lips.</p><p>“I really hoped you hadn’t left,” they say between kisses. </p><p>“I really didn’t want to,” Kuroo answers. “You’re so fucking hot, I was gonna have to go home and get myself off at least two more times just thinking about all those things you said.”</p><p>Akaashi pins him against the door. “Which things, Kuroo-san? What would you like me to do to you?”</p><p>Kuroo grins. “Anything you want.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Akaashi curls their fingers in his hair. “Then let’s get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. your place or my place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo wakes up to an empty bed and a raging hard-on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and we're back! thanks for checking out chapter two; i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo wakes up to an empty bed and a raging hard-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick scan of his room shows no sign of Akaashi anywhere, and he leans back against his pillow with a sigh. After three orgasms last night, he'd thought his dick would be out of commission for at least a day. Evidently he thought wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes into his hand a few moments later with thoughts of Akaashi's cock in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo wipes himself off and rolls out of bed with a groan. Heading out into the kitchen isn’t any more fruitful in his search for Akaashi, but he does find Bokuto. His hair looks wilder than usual and he’s chugging straight from the carton of orange juice, which might bother Kuroo more but he doesn’t really care for orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long night?” Kuroo questions, leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto turns and holds up a finger. Kuroo watches the line of his throat as he drinks the rest of the carton. He slams it on the counter and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to Kuroo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just had a good hard workout this morning,” Bokuto says, and Kuroo genuinely can’t tell if that’s meant to be an innuendo or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kuroo looks at the door to the apartment like Akaashi’s going to come walking through it at any time. “Did you, uh. Happen to see anyone leaving the apartment this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grins at him. “Should I have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo fights down his blush. “I mean. I had someone here. They didn’t leave a note or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, bro.” Bokuto reaches out and claps a heavy hand to Kuroo’s shoulder. “I didn’t see ‘em.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groans and buries his head in his hands. “Figures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where you disappeared to last night?” Bokuto asks, turning and rummaging in the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kuroo confirms. “They’re the owner of the club we were at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you.” Bokuto pulls out the second carton of orange juice and actually pours some into a glass this time. He takes a sip of it and looks at Kuroo over the rim of the glass. “Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversations about their sex lives didn’t used to be awkward. Kuroo can’t remember exactly when that started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, doesn’t seem like it matters much,” Kuroo says. “They don’t seem to want to stay in touch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just go back to the club?” Bokuto suggests. Kuroo raises his eyebrows. “I mean, they’ll definitely be there, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shakes his head. “I’m not gonna chase them if they don’t wanna be chased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto blinks at him. “Who said they don’t wanna be chased? It’s not like they left a note saying don’t contact me again, right? And you know where they work. Maybe it’s a game for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto drains the glass and rinses it out. “It can’t hurt to go talk to them again, if it was that good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto bumps Kuroo’s hip with his own as he walks past him out of the kitchen, and Kuroo purses his lips and considers everything Bokuto said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo doesn’t go back to the club that night. He tells himself it’s because he’s busy catching up on the sleep he was supposed to get the night before, that he has work he needs to get done. He hides in his room until ten when Bokuto looks in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looks him up and down, taking in Kuroo’s grungy sweatpants, lack of shirt, and god awful hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going?” he questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo shakes his head and lifts some papers. “Studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grad school never sleeps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto frowns at him. “You might want headphones then. Thought you’d be gone tonight, so Asahi’s coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo rubs his eyes. “Thanks for the tip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets caught up in his work, and even though he hears Asahi enter the apartment, he still doesn’t quite get his music going in time to avoid hearing the distinct sound of Bokuto’s moans through the wall. He never could keep his voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo jams his headphones in with more force than necessary and buries his nose in his notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s definitely not avoiding the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s not an issue, is the thing. Kuroo had simply read too much into the extremely enjoyable night he’d had, had assumed there would be a second night, a phone number left. But there wasn’t, and that’s fine, and he’s definitely totally fine with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto harrasses him about it each and every morning, without fail. “Going back tonight?” or “Have you found them yet?” or “I’ll go with you if you want!” Every morning Kuroo waves him off, but he’d be lying if he said the whole thing wasn’t under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s under his skin. Like a splinter, they’d jabbed their way into him and now he can’t seem to get them back out, no matter how much he fusses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He comes three more times that week with Akaashi’s name on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By Thursday he’s had enough. He pointedly ignores the hard-on he’s gotten imagining Akaashi fucking him into the mattress, rolls over, and glares at the ceiling until he’s tired enough to fall asleep out of sheer anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll get Akaashi out of his head if it’s the last thing he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At six seventeen on Friday night, Bokuto sticks his head into Kuroo’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he says. “We’re going out. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Kuroo protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been moping all week,” says Bokuto. He comes all the way into the room and flops down on the bed. “It’s making me sad by proxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Kuroo stare each other down for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I use that word right?” Bokuto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods. “Perfectly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grins. “Excellent. Anyway, I’ve got a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs and lets his head fall against the pillow. “And what might that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve got two options, right?” Bokuto says. “You go after club owner-kun. Tell them what you want, dude. Be certain. Be bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make a fool of myself,” Kuroo says. “Right, okay. What’s the other option?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find someone else to go home with!” Bokuto lays a heavy hand on Kuroo’s knee. He’s never quite aware of his own strength, and Kuroo hides his wince. “You were always so good at getting us hooked up with dates or whatever. There’s no way you’ve gotten that lame in grad school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised,” Kuroo says drily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s eyes meet his. “You’re not lame, Kuroo,” he says, and it’s the same honesty and genuine tone of his voice that have always knocked Kuroo out right at the knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sighs. He has a feeling he’s not going to get out of this either way, and it’s better not to argue when Bokuto gets like this. “Fine, I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Bokuto calls. He wraps Kuroo in a brief hug; Kuroo misses his warmth as soon as it’s gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t fucking leave me when we get there, alright? You pull that shit and I’ll get an Uber home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t, I swear! We’re gonna have a great time, all three of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s smile is infectious. Kuroo finds himself offering him a smile in return, and then Bokuto’s racing out of his room, hollering at Asahi to get ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo smashes a pillow into his face and groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost three hours before they make it back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty setting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kuroo swore to himself that he wasn’t dressing up for the possibility of seeing Akaashi, and yet it had taken him a good long time to figure out what the hell to wear. He doesn’t even have that many clothes. The skinny jeans and plain black v-neck he’d settled on seem fine, now, not ostentatious like the holographic whatever Bokuto’s got on. He’ll admit the v-neck makes his abs look good, clings to his stomach in a way that some might find appealing. He’d applied heavy eyeliner and not a lot else to complete the look. He’d stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before he was satisfied enough to be dragged out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had skipped sitting up front with Asahi to sit with Kuroo in the back, chatting eagerly about practices that week and how Ushiwaka had taken an Oikawa serve to the face and “it was the funniest thing ever, Kuroo, it’s too bad you don’t play anymore, I really missing getting to play next to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo glances out the window. The sky is fully dark by now, filled with stars he can’t see here in the city. He’s considering a weekend trip to a cabin in the countryside somewhere when Bokuto gives an excited shout as they pull into the parking lot for the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs are weirdly shaky as he gets out of the car. He’s not sure what’s got him so nervous. Either Akaashi is here or they aren’t, and whether they are or aren’t won’t affect Kuroo’s night one way or the other. He’s here to have a good time, and he’s going to dance with Bokuto and Asahi and forget about Akaashi all together. He repeats this to himself for good measure as they step into the club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo casts a quick glance around the room, and his mouth drops open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s at the bar again. Kuroo sees them from the moment he walks in. It’s hard not to; they’ve got the attention of quite a few of the clubgoers, clad as they are in a skin tight dress and dark boots up to their thighs. Kuroo swallows hard when he sees them and turns to Bokuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this, I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, buddy, have fun!” Bokuto throws him a wink before he takes Asahi’s hand and yanks him onto the floor. Kuroo frowns deeply and crosses his arms. He should’ve known better than to trust Bokuto with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping his eyes off Akaashi is important. That much he knows. He keeps his head down and moves around the outside of the crowd, heading for the far end of the bar. He tries his best to hide himself between other people and signals for the bartender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi, his brain provides helpfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi comes over and looks Kuroo up and down. “Kuroo Tetsurou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That can’t be good. “Unfortunately,” Kuroo answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi huffs a laugh. “You’ve got a drink on the house. What’ll it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s heart pounds in his chest, out of sync with the pumping bass. “Old Fashioned,” he answers, and Semi gives him a nod and moves away. Kuroo turns his back in Akaashi’s direction, hoping to avoid being spotted. He spies Bokuto and Asahi on the dance floor; they’re hard to miss, Asahi especially considering his height. He watches them for a moment until there’s a light touch on his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two drinks are set in front of him. The Old Fashioned he ordered, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey neat,” Semi says, lifting an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo stares down at the glass, knowing what it means. “I didn’t order this,” he says dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky guy,” Semi says before moving on to the next customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo pointedly does not look to Akaashi’s end of the bar. He picks up the glass with whiskey neat and downs it in one. With a shaking hand he picks up the Old Fashioned and turns back to the floor. There’s a group of what Kuroo would guess are college-aged girls nearby. One of them catches his eye and smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo takes a drink from his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s words from earlier echo in his mind. Maybe he should go out there and dance, show Akaashi what they’re missing. He’s not a great dancer, but with a bit of liquid confidence he can at least move his hips to the beat of the song and grind against whoever might be interested. Maybe he should find someone else to go home with altogether and leave this fixation behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, maybe, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes another drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought by now you’d come find me,” says a silken voice in his ear. Kuroo’s eyes squeeze shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were still interested,” he says. He turns his head; Akaashi’s slipped into the space beside him, casually leaning against the bar. The boots have enough height to make them just a bit taller than Kuroo himself, and something about that drives Kuroo a little crazy. They fix him with a demure smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A work emergency pulled me away last weekend,” Akaashi says. “I regret not waking you and telling you as much, but you looked quite content in sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have left a note?” Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi doesn’t blink. They take a drink from a glass Kuroo hadn’t noticed before, and their tongue flicks out to lick the condensation off their upper lip. “I’ll admit, I’m not usually the type to come back for a second night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods slowly. “So the free drinks were an apology, or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi slides closer to him. Their hand snakes upward and caresses Kuroo’s face. “An anomaly,” Akaashi says. “Unfortunately I’m busy tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duty calls,” Kuroo says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s lips quirk upward so quickly Kuroo almost misses it. “Do you have a phone, Kuroo-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo sets down his drink to tug his phone out of his pocket. He unlocks it and hands it over. Akaashi stares at him for a moment before opening his notes app. “This is the address for my apartment,” they say. They lock the phone again and press it against Kuroo’s chest with a flat palm. “My assistant manager comes in at midnight, and I’ll be home just after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s certain Akaashi can feel the way his heart flutters under their fingertips. “Is that an invitation, Akaashi-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Akaashi asks. Their free hand finds his waist and pulls him closer. Their lips are a hair’s breadth apart. Kuroo’s eyes close automatically, and above the din of the club he hears Akaashi chuckle. “I’ll see you later, Kuroo-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opens his eyes. Akaashi stares back at him before smiling and kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re gone just as suddenly as they’d appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo clutches his phone in his hands and tries to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passes in a haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo downs the rest of his Old Fashioned and the whiskey and heads out to the floor. He finds Bokuto and explains what had happened with Akaashi, having to shout it over the noise of the music and the bodies pressing in around them. Bokuto is delighted, and delighted to dance with him, and they press up against each other in a way they haven’t since Bokuto was single. Kuroo checks in with Asahi frequently, their eyes meeting over Bokuto’s shoulder, but Asahi just smiles shyly at him and keeps dancing. The thing about dancing with Bokuto, though, is that he uses his whole body; he presses against every part of Kuroo, and between that and the promise of seeing Akaashi again later, Kuroo’s breathless and hard by the time he leaves the club just before midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Uber drops him off at the address Akaashi had provided at four past, giving him time to kill before Akaashi arrives. He taps his feet, bites his lip, tries hard not to imagine what Akaashi might be willing to do while still wearing that dress that had clung to every one of their curves. That causes a small whine to escape his throat, and he’s glad that his surreptitious checks to either side of him prove that no one’s around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Akaashi before he sees them; the steady clack of their heels against the concrete gives away their approach, and Kuroo finds himself standing up a little straighter. Akaashi seems unfazed by his presence at their door; they had apparently been confident he would show up, even if he himself hadn’t been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Kuroo-san,” they greet. They pay him no more mind as they fit the key into the lock of their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically it’s morning by now,” Kuroo observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lock clicks and the door opens. Akaashi turns to Kuroo with a piqued brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming in?” they ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo scrambles after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi goes into the kitchen after they close the door. Kuroo takes off his shoes and wanders around the living room. There are four bookshelves, all completely filled with books. He doesn’t recognize any of the titles he glances at, except there’s a copy of the Harry Potter series that looks well-worn. There’s no television in the room whatsoever. A tiny loveseat takes up a small portion of one wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have many visitors, I take it,” Kuroo says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi raises an eyebrow over the glass of juice they’d poured themself. “Not often, no,” they say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo is drawn to them, attracted like a magnet to a pole, and he crowds into Akaashi’s personal space. “Should I consider myself special, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi takes another sip of juice. “You’re very special, Kuroo-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grins, feeling rather like a cat with cream, until Akaashi sets down the glass and pins him against the counter. Their hips are pressed into Kuroo’s own, grinding intentionally against his cock, and their hands are placed on either side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it go to your head,” Akaashi says. Their eyes flash with something dangerous. Kuroo swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi licks their lips before lifting one hand to the back of his head and crushing their lips together. Kuroo muffles a moan into their mouth, arms wrapping around their waist automatically. He’s wanted so badly to touch them all night, to get his hands on their hips and ass and feel the fabric of their dress beneath his fingers. He can feel the curve of Akaashi’s lips against his mouth as they curve upward, and Kuroo can’t help but return their smile. Akaashi slips a hand up under his shirt and scratches their nails down his back. Kuroo shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” Akaashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groans as they repeat the action. “Don’t stop,” he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi bites his bottom lip. “Come to my bedroom, Kuroo-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods, feeling half out of his mind. Akaashi takes his hand and leads them to the back of the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s bedroom is rather plain, all things considered. Kuroo half-expected ropes from the headboard, but instead he’s met with a velvety red throw over a king-sized bed and a full-length mirror in one corner. Akaashi catches him eyeing it and laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very astute, Kuroo-san,” they say. “Our plans for tonight happen to involve that very mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swallows, feeling himself grow harder in his pants. “Do they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they...also involve the boots?” Kuroo asks. “You didn’t take them off when you came in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hums. “Would you like them to involve the boots?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo meets Akaashi’s eyes and bites his lip. “If you wouldn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swallows. “It’s up to you, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hooks their fingers in the waistband of Kuroo’s jeans. “You’re so sweet, Kuroo-san,” they murmur. They press their lips to his, just briefly; Kuroo chases after them fruitlessly. “I’ll keep the boots on. And the dress. But you’ll have to be wearing a lot less clothing for what I have in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo has probably never shed clothing so fast in his life. His jeans and boxers hit the floor in one swift motion, and he wrestles the v-neck over his head in the next moment. Akaashi offers him a smirk as he stands naked and panting in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eager?” they question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Kuroo answers honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s fingers drag slowly over his hip before they pull him close again for more kissing. Kuroo drops his mouth to the side of Akaashi’s neck and licks across their skin, desperate for their taste. Akaashi shivers once beneath him. They move their head to the side and slide their hand into Kuroo’s hair, not tugging but stroking, long, slow passes that make Kuroo dizzy. Kuroo kisses their collarbone, exposed by the wide neck of the dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi murmurs. Their voice is heavy, and Kuroo’s eyes are slow to meet theirs. “Don’t distract me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distract you?” Kuroo questions. He nips at the skin beneath his mouth, just catching a bit of it in his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hisses, and the gentle hand in his hair becomes a fist that drags him away. “Go stand in front of the mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo closes his eyes, the sting against his scalp just enough to send sparks of pleasure down his spine. He doesn’t move, even when Akaashi’s hold grows tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, voice low in warning. “Go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo swallows, surprising himself with the way he responds to Akaashi’s orders. In that moment he can’t think to do anything but obey, to give Akaashi whatever they want. He nods, and Akaashi releases him. He hustles over to the mirror and faces it, taking a long look at his reflection. He’s red everywhere, but particularly in his face and chest. His cock is already fully hard, and he thinks briefly of stroking it once or twice just to give himself some relief when he sees Akaashi behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to here my proposition for the evening?” Akaashi asks. They’re so close to him, and yet they don’t close the gap between their bodies, don’t touch him at all. Kuroo tries not to fidget, tries not to do anything but look and listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi seems pleased by his manners. They wrap an arm around his waist and lay their palm flat against his abs. “I think I’d like to fuck you right here, Kuroo-san. Right in front of the mirror, so you can see yourself taking me. So you can see what you look like when I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo whimpers. He can’t help it; the sound escapes his throat before he’s even conscious that he’s making it. “Yes, please,” he agrees. “Please, Akaashi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his stomach slides upward. Akaashi rubs one of his nipples between their fingers, and Kuroo tries to remember how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d be amenable,” Akaashi says. “Stay here a moment. I want to get everything we’ll need so that I don’t have to leave you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tries not to mourn the loss too much as Akaashi pulls away. Kuroo watches in the mirror as they go to their bedside table and pull a bottle of lube, a condom and a towel out. When they return, they set the condom to the side, still in reach on their dresser, and roll the lube between their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, running a palm over the curve of his ass. “Come on, I know you want me to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s breath catches in his throat, but he does as he’s told. Akaashi makes a pleased noise as their fingers ghost over his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” they praise. Kuroo bites their lip. The heels give Akaashi enough height that they’re just taller than he is, which means he can see the look on their face when they catch each other’s eyes, can see the way they slowly lick their lips as their eyes drop to his ass. He watches as they uncap the lube and spread it over their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to grab the mirror so you’re more stable,” Akaashi murmurs, their hand low on Kuroo’s spine. “It’s sturdy enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo grasps at the edges of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another long moment where he catches Akaashi’s gaze again, and their eyes are still locked on each other in the mirror as Akaashi thrusts two fingers inside his hole. Kuroo could scream from the feeling, too tight and not enough. Akaashi is anything but gentle as they begin to work him open. Kuroo clenches, desperate to get them inside, desperate for more, more, more. Akaashi’s motions still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi tells him. Their free hand rests on his low back. “I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo takes a deep breath and lets it go before he nods. He closes his eyes for a moment as Akaashi begins to fingerfuck him. It’s easier to relax without watching them as they work, and it’s not long before they’re adding a third finger. Akaashi murmurs to him as they go, “so good, Kuroo-san” and “so pretty like this, bent over for me” and “can’t wait to fill you up the way you need.” Kuroo risks opening an eye to look at them. Akaashi’s face is calm, impassive almost, as they slip a fourth finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re almost there, Kuroo-san,” they say. They use the hand that had been on his lower back to rub up and down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo swears. He moves his hips backward to fuck into Akaashi’s hand. “I want your cock, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks, and their movements inside of him become slower still, almost nothing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo groans. His knuckles go white where they’re gripped on the mirror. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kisses his shoulder, following the line of it up to his neck. Their next words are breathed directly into his ear. “You are such a good boy, Kuroo-san. If you start acting up, you’ll see what happens when you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo turns his head just enough to catch Akaashi’s eyes. They’re blazing, blue fire against a dark sky, and Kuroo feels like he’s burning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi slips their hand out of him and wipes it on the towel. “You want fucked so badly, hm? Let’s fill you up, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hikes their dress up to their stomach. Kuroo isn’t quite sure how, since it’s skin tight to begin with, but he doesn’t question it because he’s distracted by Akaashi’s distinct lack of anything beneath the dress. No underwear, no boxers, just their cock, hard and leaking precome. He can’t help but curse softly at the sight. Akaashi smiles as they roll the condom over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still want me to fuck you?” they ask, lining their cock up with his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo nods rapidly. “Please, Akaashi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pushes in, and Kuroo throws his head back. Akaashi grasps his hair and pushes him forward just enough so that he can see himself in the mirror. He’s covered in a layer of sweat he hadn’t really noticed before, a faint sheen shining on his skin. His face is contorted in pleasure, his eyes half-lidded as Akaashi continues to push inside of him. Akaashi looks miraculous, their dress pushed up to their stomach, one hand still in Kuroo’s hair and the other on his hip, their lips turned upward triumphantly, knowing they’ve got Kuroo exactly where they want him. Kuroo’s cock throbs at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi-kun…” he gasps. “You’re so beautiful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hums, a low noise in their throat, and dips down to bite Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo risks his stability to reach back for Akaashi’s neck, encouraging them to continue. Akaashi cants their hips forward until they’re bottomed out, fully seated inside of Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi says, lifting their mouth from Kuroo’s neck to his ear. “Is that what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s eyes flicker upward to catch sight of Akaashi in the mirror. Their blue eyes burn into Kuroo as they look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, please,” he says. “Fuck me, Akaashi-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi smiles. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo reaches forward again to grab hold of the mirror as Akaashi begins to move. The rough drag of their cock inside Kuroo is amazing, and even more amazing is the fact that Kuroo can see their face as they take him. Kuroo hasn’t ever been tempted to use words like “resplendent” or “shining” when describing the way someone looks during sex, but as he watches Akaashi lift their gaze to him again, those are the only words he can find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words fall out of his head entirely as Akaashi begins to fuck him harder. It’s all he can do to stay upright, to keep himself from falling over. Akaashi sets a merciless pace, pounding into him relentlessly. Kuroo lets out a strangled moan as Akaashi kisses his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo loses track of time, loses track of the world around him. All he’s truly aware of is Akaashi behind him, the mirror in front of him, and the throb of his untouched cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stills for a moment, their face picturesque as they throw their head back. Kuroo watches as they shake through their orgasm; they are breathtaking, and he wants to see them like this for as long as he can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi comes back to themself suddenly, their gaze clear as they meet Kuroo’s eyes in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come for me, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks, running their hand through his hair. “Will you come for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Akaashi!” Kuroo shudders and fucks himself back onto Akaashi’s cock. “Touch me, please, I’m so close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wraps their long fingers around Kuroo’s cock and pumps him, and it’s at the sink of their teeth into his shoulder than he comes, painting the mirror in front of him in stripes of white. Akaashi fucks him through the aftershocks almost gently, just enough to bring him back into himself. They still and wrap their arms around Kuroo’s waist. They run soft lips over the spots where they’d left marks, and it’s enough to have Kuroo shivering in their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d like to keep you filled up, I have to pull out now,” Akaashi murmurs, their voice mild in his ear. “And you should rest your legs. You’ve taken quite a beating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo hums vaguely. Akaashi pulls their cock out in one swift motion, and while Kuroo is sorry for the loss, it’s almost worth it for the sweet way Akaashi helps him over to the bed, practically carrying him when he finds his legs are jelly beneath him. He ends up faceplanting into a pillow, and Akaashi’s quiet laughter fills his ears. He can hear Akaashi moving about the room, but he’s too tired to lift his head and see what they’re occupied with. He’s half asleep when he feels the soft texture of a blanket being draped over him, and a moment later Akaashi lays beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t cuddle. Kuroo didn’t peg Akaashi for the cuddling type, so it doesn’t bother him. But their bodies are flush together and Akaashi runs an idle hand through his hair. Kuroo shuts his eyes, pleased with the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to kick me out, you shouldn’t do that,” he murmurs. Akaashi’s hand stills. Kuroo opens his eyes to find Akaashi staring back at him. “It’ll put me to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intentions of kicking you out, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They blink at each other. Kuroo finds he has to hide his smile in the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then feel free to pet me as much as you want,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi lets out a laugh, more a huff of air than anything, and resumes their ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should talk, though,” Akaashi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opens one eye, lazy now that he knows he won’t have to move. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi purses their lips and studies Kuroo for a moment. Their gaze is scrutinizing; Kuroo can’t begin to guess what they’re thinking when they look at him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t do relationships,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo opens the other eye. Akaashi looks like they’re holding their breath, waiting for Kuroo to get up and leave in the light of this declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is just sex?” Kuroo clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nods once. “Anything more than sex is messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say the sex itself is pretty messy, judging by the way you made me come all over your mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi’s lips quirk upward, almost a smile. “I don’t mind the kind of mess I can clean up with a towel and some spray cleaner. I’m not interested in emotional messiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo watches them. They still look hesitant, despite Kuroo’s attempt to lighten the mood. He places a hand on their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No emotional messiness,” Kuroo says. “I can handle that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi lets out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” they say. “Now that we’ve got that settled…” They lean in close, hovering just above Kuroo, their lips mere centimeters from his. “How do you feel about round two?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i wanna make you move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i> I’m on my way over, </i> the message reads. <i>Please make sure you’re ready to take me.</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaand here we are with another chapter! we've got lots of porn, as usual, and perhaps a smidge of plot development...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on my way over</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the message reads. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please make sure you’re ready to take me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo lets out a long whistle. It’s been seventeen days since he was last able to see Akaashi, who’s been plagued by understaffing at work (not that he’s counting). They’ve been texting here and there in the time since they’ve been able to see each other, and even had a round of phone sex, but Kuroo would be lying if he said he weren’t desperate to see them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo ended up staying at their place for the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday the last time they’d seen each other. Bokuto hollered for a full five minutes when Kuroo finally showed up at home that evening. He’d had to reassure him several times that it was not the start of a new relationship, that he and Akaashi were just fooling around, and when Bokuto had finally believed him, he’d frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that about?” Kuroo had asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto waves a hand. “Nothing. Just wanna see you happy, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s been thinking about it a lot ever since, in the times he’s not thinking about Akaashi fucking the life out of him. He wonders, sometimes, if Bokuto knows more about Kuroo’s feelings than he lets on. He’s watched carefully as they’ve interacted, but the subject doesn’t come up again except in passing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been extremely distracted the last few weeks, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Akaashi on their way over, however, Kuroo finally feels like he’s got something to focus on. He pulls the box out from under his bed that contains his small array of sex toys. There are two plugs inside, one smaller and one larger, and he goes for the larger without even a second guess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He retrieves the lube from the bedside table and slicks his fingers. As an afterthought, he sends a quick picture of the plug to Akaashi before he starts, smirking as he does. It’s easy, with the image of Akaashi’s hands on him, to work himself open a finger at a time. He replays the scene in front of the mirror for himself as he goes, imagining Akaashi’s face as they took him. He moans loudly when he adds a third finger and is grateful that Bokuto will be at the gym for a while longer, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to keep himself quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s easily scissoring three fingers inside himself and the slight burn has given way to only sweet stinging, he eases out and pours more lube onto the plug. It’s bigger than his fingers were, by at least a little, and Kuroo’s toes curl as he presses it slowly inside. The widest part stretches his hole just past comfortable, causing him to bite his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it’s inside. He takes a deep breath before wiping his hands with a tissue and stowing the box back under his bed. The lube he pockets, plus a condom from the drawer, and then he heads out into the living room to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a little painful to walk, given the erection tenting his sweats, but he makes it out and flops onto the couch. Akaashi had said they were headed over twenty minutes prior, and it’s thirty or so from their apartment to his, a little less from pretty setting if they’re coming from work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo pulls up Twitter on his phone while he waits for Akaashi. It’s a terrible distraction, and he’s barely reading the words on his screen as he palms himself absentmindedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo jumps the moment there’s a knock at the door. He tugs Akaashi inside by the wrist and wraps his arms around them without even shutting the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a hello,” Akaashi murmurs, but Kuroo muffles anything else they might have said by kissing them deeply. Any disapproval in their tone is counteracted by the way they clutch at his shirt. Kuroo manages to get the door closed by backing into it, and Akaashi chuckles against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like being pinned,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo hums in agreement. Akaashi doesn’t kiss him again right away, which gives him the chance to look at them more closely. There’s bags under their eyes, heavier than usual, and their makeup is minimal today. They’re in a simple white button up and plain black jeans, and they still look more elegant and put together than Kuroo could even on his best days. He feels underdressed in his T-shirt and sweats, but he wonders if he’ll ever feel adequately composed standing next to them. He slips his fingers under the hem of their shirt so he can press his thumbs into the skin of their hips; they feel frigid beneath his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cold,” he says, leaning down to mouth at their neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi tips their head back so Kuroo can lick at the juncture between head and chest. “Not for long,” they answer, and he’s delighted to find they’re at least a little breathless. It makes him hungry for more, and he lifts his head to kiss them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi takes control of the kiss, pushing Kuroo back against the door with strong hands against his wrists. Kuroo can’t help but moan into their mouth when they bite down on his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss against the door for several long minutes, which Kuroo spends getting increasingly antsy that Akaashi is only touching his wrists and not the rest of him. He rolls his hips insistently and grumbles when Akaashi ignores the movement altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Kuroo says, the smallest hint of frustration in his tone. “Come on, Akaashi, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi pulls away to look him up and down. Their eyes are stormy, closer to grey today than blue. “Bedroom,” Akaashi demands, their voice low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too far,” Kuroo responds. They pull away long enough to fall into the tiny couch in front of the television. Akaashi looms over them, an amused smirk painting their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You expect me to fuck you here in the living room?” they ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo bites his lip. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi shakes their head, but they sit on the opposite end of the couch anyway. They fix Kuroo with a look so intense, so heated, it has him crawling over to them with heat accumulating in his groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you prepare like I asked?” Akaashi questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi reaches around Kuroo’s hips to feel for the plug buried inside him; they tap it several times, and Kuroo lets out an impatient huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s really better things that could be in there,” he mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi tuts. “We’ll get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been two weeks, Akaashi-kun, so please forgive my impatience—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo is cut off by Akaashi grabbing his shirt and tugging him downward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I will,” Akaashi murmurs. Kuroo swallows, his cock swelling painfully against the fabric of his sweats. “I think you should be punished just for being so insolent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need this just as bad as I do,” Kuroo says, and he’s not sure where this boldness is coming from, but now that the words are out he can’t take them back. “You want to fuck me, I know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi stares back. Kuroo’s throat goes dry as they gaze at him, serious and contemplative. Finally, a smirk crosses their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, obviously,” Akaashi admits. “But you, Kuroo-san, need to learn some manners if you’re going to be my plaything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Kuroo says, unable to stop the word from tumbling from his mouth. Just when he’d thought he couldn’t get any more turned on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pants off, please,” Akaashi says, and even though it’s said politely Kuroo knows there’s absolutely no questioning them now. Kuroo slips his sweats to the floor and hears Akaashi’s appreciative hum. “Now bend over my lap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend over...your lap?” Kuroo repeats, a little dumbstruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to spank you, Kuroo-san, not today,” Akaashi says, and there’s a thrill that dances down Kuroo’s spine (he hadn’t thought he was even into that, but Akaashi makes it sound appealing). “But I’m quite tired and have no intention of working any harder than I need to to reach your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo takes a deep breath. “Right.” He prostrates himself over Akaashi’s legs, sitting up on his elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi taps the plug again. “The picture you sent me is what you’ve got here?” they ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got bigger. Another time, I suppose. We’ll see how much you can take.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shudders, and before he can respond Akaashi’s pulling at the plug, tugging it out most of the way. He’d gotten used to it in the time it had been inside, and the wide part stretches him open again. He hisses through his teeth. Akaashi leaves it there for a moment, just letting it spread him wider, before beginning to fuck him in short, shallow thrusts. Kuroo drops his head into the cushion. It’s good, but not nearly enough, and he knows Akaashi knows it. This is punishment, then, for smart mouthing them. He stifles his frustrated groan into the couch cushion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi halts the motion of their hand, pulling back so it’s nearly out of him altogether. “Anything to say, Kuroo-san?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo twists their head to look at Akaashi. They’ve got both eyebrows raised as they look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Akaashi-kun,” Kuroo answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” They thrust the plug fully back inside him in one swift motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo cries out, his voice loud in the quiet apartment. Akaashi stills their hand, leaving him fully plugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you wanted?” they ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo turns again. “I want anything you’ll give me,” he answers, surprised to realize it’s the truth. He trusts Akaashi enough to know he’ll get what he wants whenever Akaashi is ready to give it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trusts Akaashi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi blinks once before smiling, more softly than they usually do during sex. “That’s my good boy,” they praise him, and it sends sparks of pleasure through Kuroo’s body to hear Akaashi compliment him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find a steady pace, not quite as hard or fast as he might want, but just enough to keep him on edge. Kuroo lets his forehead drop back to the couch as Akaashi slips their free hand up the back of Kuroo’s shirt to scratch lightly down his spine. Kuroo arches up into it, and Akaashi laughs under their breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like a cat,” they say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the first time someone’s told me that,” Kuroo admits, panting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi smooths their hand over the lowest part of his back and his ass. “I’m taking this out now,” Akaashi warns. Kuroo nods his approval before Akaashi tugs the plug out of him, leaving Kuroo feeling horribly empty. “You can sit up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” Kuroo questions with a laugh as he tries to move. Akaashi helps him, guiding him upright with their hand against his stomach. When Kuroo finally makes it back onto his knees, he runs his tongue along his lips, dried out from the open mouthed way he’d been drooling into the couch. Akaashi is the one who moves to kiss him, their own tongue darting out to trace the moisture on his mouth. Kuroo moans into it, and he knows Akaashi would laugh if they could, maybe tut at his eagerness, but he can’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they break apart, Akaashi stands. Kuroo’s eyes lock onto them as they strip out of their clothing. Their shirt falls in a heap on the floor, followed shortly by their jeans and underwear. Kuroo is happy to see he’s had as much of an effect on them as they have on him. Akaashi sits back down and cradles Kuroo’s jaw with their hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring a condom out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo digs into his pants pocket and pulls out the lube and the condom he’d tucked away earlier. Akaashi makes a show of readying themself, stroking their cock slowly with their gaze fixed on Kuroo as they pull the condom down. “I could help,” Kuroo offers as Akaashi pours lube into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can watch,” Akaashi says. Noticing his frown, they add, “maybe if you’d behaved you could touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That hardly seems fair,” Kuroo mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you know for next time.” Akaashi applies the lube to their dick, making a point to rub their hand all over as they watch Kuroo twitch. They reach down and massage their balls for a short moment before moving their hand back up, humming with satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel nice?” Kuroo asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi smirks. “It does, actually. I haven’t had much time for pleasure these past weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo watches for another moment as Akaashi touches themself, their hand slow and steady as they stroke. Finally they stop and smile at Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride me, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, and really, who is Kuroo to say no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a little awkward to maneuver himself onto Akaashi. Kuroo has to spread his legs wide and carefully climb into Akaashi’s lap. There’s a bit of stumbling that has both of them laughing under their breath before they get situated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for seventeen days or so,” Kuroo answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi holds their cock so Kuroo can sink down onto it. He throws his head back and moans loudly, inching all the way down until he’s full.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a showoff,” Akaashi hums, tugging him down by his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouth finds his neck and sucks gently, teeth scraping across his skin so lightly it nearly tickles. Kuroo adjusts to Akaashi’s girth, letting himself be consumed by the feeling of Akaashi’s mouth against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” Akaashi hums. There’s a tone of amusement in their voice. Kuroo huffs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault your cock’s so damn big,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi smirks. “I’ve never heard you complain about it before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not now.” Kuroo reaches for Akaashi’s hands and places them firmly on his hips. “I’m just saying it takes a second, but I’ve had it now so I’m prepared to fuck myself real good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy,” Akaashi praises. Kuroo hums as he lifts himself up and sinks back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s hands dig into his skin, leaving dark red marks where their nails pierce him. Kuroo tucks his head into Akaashi’s neck and breathes deeply as he moves. Kuroo loses himself in the motion of filling himself with Akaashi’s cock, lulled into headspace by the repetitive action and Akaashi’s murmured encouragement as he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you take redirection well,” they say, and Kuroo lifts his head just enough to catch the glint in their eyes. “It would have been awful to spend all night punishing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful,” Kuroo repeats, breathless, even though the concept sends a thrill to his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi shifts beneath him, sliding down just a hair, and Kuroo screams as they line up with his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what we were looking for,” Akaashi says. Kuroo can only nod and throw his arms around their shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new angle has Kuroo seeing stars every time they sink all the way down. Akaashi moves their hands from his hips to his ass, squeezing at the tight muscle beneath their hands. Kuroo is overwhelmed by the sensation, and he has to pull back and meet Akaashi’s eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi-kun,” he begs, too far gone to have any pride left. “Please touch my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi brushes Kuroo’s hair out of his face with a gentle caress. “Do you deserve it, Kuroo-san?” they ask. “You were being awfully sassy earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo whines. His thighs tremble with effort. “I’ll be good, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will,” Akaashi says. The hand that was in Kuroo’s hair comes to rest on his cheek. “But I think you can come like this, sweetheart. I’d like to see you come from just my cock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo bites his lip. He’s close, but he’s never gotten there without touching himself. “Please, Akaashi-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” they say. They move their hips to fuck upward into him, and Kuroo rests for a moment, letting them take over. Akaashi tightens the hand on his cheek so his nails dig into Kuroo’s face. He squeezes his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet if I talk, I can get you there this way,” Akaashi says. “You’re doing so well, Kuroo-san. You’re taking me all the way. Your ass looks so pretty being pounded like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo bites his lip. The words are going straight to his cock, which is leaking pre-come all over his stomach. He wants, so badly, to wrap his hand around himself. Two, three strokes would get him there at this point, and it takes all of his self-control to tangle his fingers in Akaashi’s hair instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to come, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Kuroo cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise you can do this,” Akaashi says. “Does it feel good having me fuck you, sweetheart? Do you want to come with my cock inside you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kuroo bites his lip. “Please, please, Akaashi-kun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi whispers. Their voice is shaking, and Kuroo thinks they’re probably close, too. “Just let me take you. Let me fuck you, sweetheart, let me make you feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo leans forward, letting all his weight onto Akaashi. He clenches around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi gasps. “Kuroo-san, I’m—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their hips stutter, and their rhythm is thrown. Kuroo looks up in time to see their jaw drop as they come. They wrap their arms tightly around his waist as they ride it out, hips twitching weakly. He could watch them come a hundred times and it still wouldn’t be enough, he thinks, leaning down to kiss them blindly. Their mouths meet, their tongues clashing messily. Somehow, Akaashi manages to start moving again, and Kuroo cries in relief against their lips. Somewhere through the haze of his mind, he hears the lock being thrown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Akaashi-kun—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo cries out as the hand on his ass digs into his flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens; Bokuto enters, whistling as he comes in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo, I’m home!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo turns his head and sees his best friend standing there, watching him get pounded, and the tension inside him snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo comes, making a mess of his shirt and stomach. Akaashi goes very, very still beneath him. Bokuto’s jaw drops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Kuroo could do anything at all other than attempt to catch his breath, he’d laugh. As it is, his chest heaves. Bokuto’s eyes flicker back and forth between Kuroo and Akaashi. He finally manages to pick his jaw up and shut his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna—Gatorade,” he says, pointing at the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hustles over, pulls one out, and disappears into his room without another glance in their direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo glances down at Akaashi, whose face is somewhere between amusement and embarrassment. Kuroo lets out a huge sigh and climbs off Akaashi’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go to my room,” Kuroo suggests, pulling his pants up over his hips. Akaashi stands and grabs their own clothing before following him wordlessly past Bokuto’s door and into his bedroom. Kuroo goes over to the bed and flops into his pillows. He feels the weight of the mattress shift beside him. Then there are hands rubbing the muscles of his back, and Kuroo sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he says, his voice muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me at all,” Akaashi says lightly, not stopping the motion of their hands digging into Kuroo’s back. “I’m not one to be embarrassed by my body or my needs. I was more worried on your behalf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo turns his head. “It’s not like he hasn’t seen me naked before. We’ve fucked. I’m just...not usually on the receiving end with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi is quiet for a moment. Their hands move upward to Kuroo’s neck, and Kuroo groans and tips his head downward to allow them better maneuvering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Akaashi begins. They rub hard circles into Kuroo’s neck. “But did you come because he walked in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s face turns bright red; he’s grateful he’s face down and can’t be seen. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi stops their ministrations. “Do you want to say that to my face?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi chuckles to themself. “It’s okay, Kuroo-san. You can tell me the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo rolls over. Akaashi touches his face, and if Kuroo didn’t know better he’d say the look on their face is tender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go falling for someone you can’t have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he admonishes himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came because he saw us,” Kuroo admits. He moves his hands so they’re behind his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi nods, their face thoughtful like they’re absorbing the information. They push lightly at his side until he scoots over. They lay down beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is it an exhibitionist thing?” they ask. “Or is it because of him specifically?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo turns to look at them. They’re propped up on their elbow, watching him closely. “Both, probably.” He can feel his face heating up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still have feelings for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi’s face is open and honest, and Kuroo has to look up at the ceiling because he can’t take it. “I will probably always have feelings for Bokuto Koutarou,” he admits. He sighs deeply and looks back at Akaashi. “I was a little late in figuring out what they were, though, and now he’s happy with someone else. So.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi blinks at him. “I’m sorry,” they say quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo shrugs. “Nothing to be done about it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi purses their lips. They move closer to him, and Kuroo moves his arm so they can fit into the space at his side more comfortably. They hesitate before laying their head on his bicep and throwing an arm over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve been in bed together, but they haven’t cuddled. Kuroo didn’t think Akaashi was a cuddler in any way. He’s a little taken aback by it, but he’s not ready to let go, either, so he’s not going to question it. Akaashi traces circles and squares into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it,” Kuroo says after a while, and Akaashi looks up at him and raises their eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came without being touched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi huffs a laugh. “You did. Very impressive, Kuroo-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now we know you can do it for next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo frowns. Maybe he shouldn’t have reminded them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks as always to my team<br/>links to socials in profile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>